


Her Heart Beats Like a Tommy Gun

by darkallnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle femdom, Impregnation, Older Woman/Younger Man, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkallnight/pseuds/darkallnight
Summary: With every deal going right, with all your subordinates falling in line, your ego and sense of power were reaching a certain peak. Once a frightened kitten being abruptly put into such a harsh and sought after position, you quickly grew your tiger claws and nerves of steel to carve your way through competition. Being the head of one of the most feared crime organizations in the world was certainly no easy job, treachery could be waiting literally at every corner, but the perks and luxuries to match made it all worth it.As years went by you noticed so many variables: Deals that could quickly go wrong, rival crime families trying to take your territory, piles of body guards that either died trying to protect you or even trying to kill you, all things of the past that you expertly learned how to deal with, all except one uncontrollable area, love. That was until the only constant that you could look forward to rang your phone asking to come in, your loyal and always present assistant, You smile as you prepare a drink, for once those doors close you were going to make him an offer that he simply could not refuse.
Kudos: 8





	Her Heart Beats Like a Tommy Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This script is exclusively made for audiences 18 or older, it's a creation inspired by the many scripts on r/GoneWildAudio, if any members ever wish fill it, please feel free to add or alter any line you might feel uncomfortable or personally seems unfitting for the characters, I'm not an experienced writer and mostly do these in the rare occasions inspiration strike, I certainly have much to learn when it comes to world and character building but everything that I put in writing is simply made to entertain in some way.
> 
> I'm not sure how many other script writers do this in their work but I personally like to mark in some way who the VA's doing the voice for even though it's generally the only sort of speech being written, i just think it feels more organized. The nomenclature usually is tied to the title or one of the tags.  
> Also since there's no better place to explain, in my scripts I often use ** or ~~ and they are there to signify a specific action or emphasis. ** mostly means and action and not a word to be voiced, like *kiss* or *giggle* whilst ~~ means a word that's to be read in a more sensous tone, like a slow and low-ish tone ~hey there baby~ rather than an energetic "hey there baby!".  
> All of these are up to change/interpretation under the performer's eyes if they so feel necessary. 
> 
> This is the first work where I had provided links to free use audios for anyone who might find them necessary in their voice acting work but serve mostly as suggestions and sound cues, they aren't a requirement and shouldn't be prioritized over the VA's own library of audios. And finally if you're reading this out of curiosity or as potential material to cover, i wish you a good reading or that it may entertain you while it lasts.

//

*Door opens and closes* [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/house-front-door-open-traffic-noise-then-close-recorded-inside/]

BL: Good, you're here..and so soon too, I assume our deal at the pier went down smoothly?  
...

BL: *sigh of joy/relief* What would I do without you?  
BL: *Chuckle* Come, grab a drink, let's cheer to another successful day on the job.

*Ice and glass* [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/ice-cube-drop-into-glass-with-drink-in/]  
*Ice and drink* [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/drinking-glass-containing-water-and-ice-cubes-tip-pour-into-another-glass-5/]  
BL: Cheers!  
*Glass Clink* [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/2x-beer-drinking-glasses-clink-together-1/]  
BL: *Ah*, so...Anything else I should know?  
...

BL: Good, we do see an increase this time of year in our..recreational materials thanks to so many college kids coming back home and wanting something extra when they go partying, but surpassing our last year's record could only be done thanks to you.  
...

BL: Oh please, take the compliment my dear. I may have rallied this family back up after they killed my father and I was..thrown into the dirt they left our name at, but it was only after partnering up with you that I felt like I could finally face this world in full. Helping me prioritize which areas we could profit the most, dismantle that horrible human trafficking and sexual exploitation ring that plagued our organization for so long and re-route key people to other and actually important areas in the city.  
BL: Allowing Toni to keep his coke business for a share of the profit while also encouraging and helping him expand to family owned areas under supervision certainly gave us a profit boost necessary to put our name back on the radar.  
...

BL: True, I was the one issuing the orders and threatening to mince down into little chunks of meat and throw the remains to the fishes anyone who dared disobey or step out of the line, buuuuut..  
BL: Who was the one who told me Vincenzo's odd hours weren't because he was a mole for the FBI but because he was trying a new formula for an new kind of ecstasy that eventually would be worth millions a month and had to test it on himself, afraid to ask for permission to test on some "willing" subjects because that's how his antecessor got killed by my uncle?  
...

BL: Aaaand who taught me bribing and sending a few gifts to the homeless was an easy way to have access to one of the best search and surveillance system in the whole country?  
...

BL: It doesn't matter if you saw it on a show, the point is you came to me with that idea and it has proven quite effective, which is more than I can say for most of my "top generals", bunch of accommodated lazy fucks.  
...

BL: *Chuckle* Relax, who are they going to complain to? The boss? Oh right, that's me.  
...

BL: You're very important to me, to us, the family of course. There's only so much a single head could've done to lead our organization to where it is today, you know I appreciate loyalty and reward it accordingly. Most people only want wealth, a nice house with a view to the beach, lots of drugs and to not get a bullet between their eyes.  
BL: But not you, as far as I can remember you have never asked for a single favor. Every time I thought you wanted to ask for a little commodity, maybe some cash to buy something nice to wear, no.  
BL: No, there you were, tablet in hand and a coy smile waiting to tell me my day's schedule, meetings I had to attend or to inform me who was the last poor soul that tried to attack our name.  
...  
BL: ~Huum~, honesty wrapped in what could be called flattery, that's new. For what is worth, your wish to please me has been quite well met and fulfilled, there isn't a day moving forward where I can't see you there by my side.  
BL: *Hushed Whispering* Hopefully quite literally  
...  
BL: Oh? Nothing, nothing. But speaking of the future, please come and sit. There's something of extreme importance I wish to discuss.  
...  
BL: No no no, nothing of the sort, trust me. At this point any sort of conspiracy against me or the family in general would immediately hit your sources and we would've dealt with it. No, it's something more on the personal matter, the family kind.  
...  
BL: *Sigh* I'm going to be honest, what I have to ask of you today I want you to not consider it as a boss making a request to her employee, but as...see it as...as.  
...

BL: Friend to friend favor? Not quite, a little deeper than that, more like...business..project...dealing..erh  
BL: *Grunt and sigh* Urgh, why is this so hard to say? I know what I want to ask and why I should ask, and yet when I think that you might refuse or say, I get this ache, this painful feeling.  
...

BL: No no no my dear, you have not offended me or disappointed me in any way, it's quite the opposite, I'm...in fact the one afraid you might feel..offended, it's just that.  
BL: It's funny actually, I can close a multi-million deal in an afternoon while flying in my jet above Venice, I can order the torture and murder of disloyal grunts that thought they could make big by ratting me out without a second thought, but this? This is the first thing in years that has me actually scared, not exactly in fear, but of losing something..someone.  
...  
BL: No, no. There's no need, I'm okay, I just need to compose myself...where's my glass?  
...

*Drink/Sip*

BL: ..Thank you dear, this would be so much easier if feelings weren't involved.  
... 

BL: I want you to look at me for who I am, forget the mob boss that you're used to reporting to every day, see me as the woman who's shared most, if not all her life secrets with you and who has listened and helped you with yours. For all the times we had a good laugh together and the afternoons we spent in my office sorting the day's problems out and listen to my offer, ok?  
...

BL: Good boy, now, do you remember when uncle Lucio came storming out of my office a couple of months ago making such a fuss and when you asked what was that all about I told you it was about conflict of interest, that I didn't want to deal with a certain company because I already had another in mind and such long term investment had to be well thought out?  
...

BL: Well...That wasn't exactly the truth, it really depends on your perspective.  
BL: As you might've noticed I'm not the sparkly little princess that I was when this all started, with age came a more serious and professional look that most certainly isn't the first on the list that men might call attractive.  
...

BL: *Chuckle* Stop it, this is serious, I'm not *that* attractive anymore...But thank you, words like these is what kept me going in some of my worst days. And that's also the reason why I chose you to make such proposition.  
BL: You see, the "company" that my uncle was referring to was actually a person, Marco Bianchi.  
...

BL: Yep, the one with the lazy eye.  
...

BL: *Chuckle* Yes, he really could see opportunity *and* keep an eye out for danger.  
...

BL: But jokes aside, you also probably heard the unfortunate whispers that have been making rounds lately.  
...

BL: No, not the one about the...Wait, what missing hooker?  
... 

BL: Huum, then please do keep investigating, I told cousin Luca to not mess with the girls from the 23rd street, he knows he can't control his temper.  
...

BL: Good, but enough with the side tracks. I meant the whispers about the family being in need of...of a heir. As I told you I'm getting old, not long till I approach my 41st birthday, and so far I'm sure you have not seen kids running around.  
...

BL: *Sigh* Yes, and he was trying to convince me to wed Marco, to if not to strengthen our bonds to the families, to cash in on that long term investment I mentioned, a child. So I could at least leave a heir that could be just like me, trained in the ways that we have built to gracefully keep leading on years to come.  
...

BL: *Scoff* No, God no. That's the "other company in mind" I mentioned, the pressure was on long before uncle Lucio came in that day, so much so that he only came because I had ignored the numerous pleas he and other members of the family had about me finding "A worthy man".  
BL: Hmpff, as if our definition of "worthy man" was the same. Family is everything to us, you know that, to even imagine marrying a person who I don't even know his likes and dreams, his hobbies and such, just to keep a strong foothold in our world is almost offensive to me...But I do understand a good portion of my antecessor and the ones before them also had to make said sacrifice..  
BL: But *I'm* the one in charge right now, and that decision will be made by me and me alone. They at some point even suggested Big Jimmy, BIG JIMMY for God's sake.  
...

BL: Exactly! 6 wives! Well, 7 if you count his sister-lover Maria, *urgh* pretty much signing my death sentence trying to push me to his bed, if only he didn't have such strong grip on the local police, all those murders would've put him away for good long long ago.  
...

BL: I know you would do everything to stop that dear, and that's why...I...I-I chose you, to be the first, and quite honestly the only one, on my list of husbands I can actually choose.  
...

BL: No, *chuckle* I'm not joking, and if I'm being honest... I'm sure you probably don't look at me this way, but I've had my eyes on you for quite some time, loving every minute I get to be with you and just wanting to hold you tightly some times. I don't praise you that much just because I want to keep your morale up, I do it because seeing you so dedicated to make my life easier and always being there whenever I need or call, genuinely puts my heart at ease and fills it with warmth and love. You always know when I need some time to think and discretely ask our driver to take us to that park I love so much. Or when I've been walking all day and I just need to relax and I know I just have to sit on the couch and you're there promptly to massage my aching body, specially my feet.  
...

BL: ~Huum~ you look so cute when you blush, I'm flattered they attract you so much considering the situation you're allowed near them.  
BL: But not just that, you take extra time to make sure my bath is at the exact temperature I love to be in, bubbles and all. The conversations we have I wouldn't even dream to share with one of my closest allies, and yet with you...With you I can be me, the one beyond the suit and iron fist, the one who enjoys a Gelato whilst watching CSI on Netflix, as ironic as that might sound.  
...

BL: Yes! It's so overblown, I even paid a few of them to actually explain to me how it works in real life compared to the shows.  
BL: But see, that's the sort of fun I can't have with Marco, or *urgh* Jimmy, or no one else for that matter..Except you, only you. So please, I want..No, I *NEED* you to consider being the...donor, in this situation.  
BL: I promise it will be all strictly professional, your name doesn't even need to be on the certificate, I can raise our kid, you'll be compensated handsomely of course and once our baby is born we'll move on with our lives as if nothing had happened, that way the odds of this destroying our partner/friendship is basically zer-  
...

BL: N-No? Why not!?  
...

BL: You..want only one thing? Name it! I'll meet any demand that you shall need to accept my offer. Your own protected route to sell whatever you want, your own club for entertainment and side business, anything you just have name it!  
...  
BL: My-My hand in marriage? Y-You're joking..right? I told you to *NOT* look at me as your boss! I-I thought we were beyond foolery in such a serious conversation, you can't possibly-  
...

BL: I have age to be your mother, and yet you talk of wedding with such straight face? Do you perhaps feel pressured in going through such lengths?  
...

BL: Oh my sweet boy, I knew you cared, but to discover such devotion and love, I thought my feelings wouldn't be matched in such way, and yet..To refuse parenthood from the shadows to be a present lovable father and husband whilst professing your genuine love for me....I..I  
BL: I accept! I wholeheartedly accept your demands, as soon as possible you and I we'll share our vows so the whole Family can know that the organization has a strong dual leadership from now on.  
...

BL:~Oohh~, of course we don't have to wait. You can absolutely *kiss* Kiss *kiss* The *kiss* Bride *kiss*.  
...

BL: ~Huum~, not bad. You still have much to learn, but you'll be a good boy and let me teach you everything that I can, won't you?  
...

BL: That's what I like to hear, not surprising considering how dedicated you are to me. You have no objections in extending that good boy behavior beyond our professional lives, right?  
...

BL: Perfect, then listen carefully because it's time for your first lesson. First *Backs away*, kneel in front of me.  
...

BL: Now, I want you to remove my shoes and run your hands up my leggings. Go at your own pace but as tempting as they might be, don't dwindle too much on my feet, we'll ~certainly~ have more time to explore that side of yours later, but not now.  
...

BL: Huum, yes. Not too much pressure now, but enough so we can both feel each other through the nylon.  
...

BL: Higher now, just a little before the waist....Oohh I should've asked you to do this way sooner.  
...

BL: Oh I know you would, but then I'd need to dispose of such loyal assistant for doing something so improper without the talks of marriage being involved.  
...

BL: Let me just remove my coat and shirt and I'll allow you to proceed.

*Coat/Shirt Removal* [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/coats-or-jackets-movement/]

BL: ~So, what do you think?~, they might not be as perky as they used to be but the-~Ooohh~  
"Implicating the bra was also removed, bare naked from the waist upwards"  
...

BL: ~I did not give you permission to touch them now, did I?~  
...

BL: Okay okay, just because you've been a good boy, I'll let this one slide.  
BL: Before you crawl back down, come here for a moment.  
BL: No, no kissing right now, just..Just lean close to my chest.  
BL: Can you hear it?  
...

BL: *Chuckle* No silly boy, not the cars outside, just let me hug you and listen.  
*Heart Beat* [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/heartbeat-through-chest-slightly-irregular-getting-faster/]  
BL: See..how it beats trying to reach out to you? How it speeds up as you get closer, a rhythm firing up, just like a Thompson ready to roar.  
BL: I wish we could stay like this forever, but...~I'm sure we have other thins to do~.  
BL: *Chuckle* Now back to where you were, hands on my waist, fingers running but *DON'T* go above my stomach. It seems I must teach you restraint, I can't have a husband with fingers with a mind of their own.  
...

BL: ~Huuum~ that's it, I enjoy the light tapping, it's like a small and quick massage.  
BL: Slowly scoot up to me, I'll wrap one leg around yours when I want you to stop, and don't stop kissing.  
...

BL: Good boy. *Inhale* Oh, what a nice smell, and such soft hair.  
BL: You can fool around a bit while I play with your hair, but don't go too far boy, I may be almost naked but not even a touch less deadly.  
...

BL: Ooh how I craved this attention, I'll admit this is not the first time I thought of you..of us, doing such things. At first I was just testing the waters, a shoulder or foot massage wasn't too much to ask, but as we grew closer I admit my thoughts have..wandered, whenever your fingers were dancing around me, making my aches go away.  
... 

BL: Oh shut it *chuckle*, you know damn well I wasn't the only one with certain thoughts, I just never asked you about them because as I said, you're young and I just assumed you had a secret piece on the side whenever you were off work, at least it would make sense for such a sexy young man like you.  
BL: But I did notice certain glances you gave me from time to time, when sunbathing and you were telling me about our current financial operations, being so close to a woman in her bikini it was only natural your eyes might...catch a certain view.  
...

BL: Don't worry, I enjoyed it. Oh and how you tried to keep your posture when we went out shopping and had to try a few and more risque lingerie, I'm sure that was enough fuel for your imagination in those lonely nights, wasn't it?  
...

BL: Good boy, there's no shame in admitting that you did. I just need you to remember one thing that although has been true for a while, still must be said to stay engraved on your mind:  
BL: *Whispering* You and your cock now completely belong to me, and only me. Capiche?  
...

BL: Good *kiss*. Now I have one little thing to ask you my love.  
BL: Where's that naughty little right hand of yours slowly wandering to, huuum?  
BL: I don't remember giving you permission to-~Huum~, to-to-touch me down there boy.  
...

BL: ~Huum~ You're lucky all the caressing you did got me so wet, otherwise you would've lost your hand by now.  
...

BL: Ooh you know, force of habit. I wouldn't hurt a finger from my precious good boy, even more now that you so freely explore the curves or my body.  
...

BL: Ok, I'm sure you learned lesson number 1 by now, so time to move on to lesson number 2.  
...

BL: It won't be that hard I promise, it's an oral test.  
...

BL: Oh, eager aren't we? Don't worry, I'm not that mean all the time, if you need directions I'll be happy to guide you. Now..Slide down till you reach my waist and remove my pantyhose, and please be careful not to rip them? They are Wolford Cashmere silk thights, cheap they were not.  
...

BL: Thaaat's it. ~See something you like?~  
...

BL: ~Ho hooo, slow down Hotshot~ I know that more than I you must be pretty eager for this, ~trust me~. I'm wet, sure, but you can't go in like that jamming a finger in, there's no fun in that. I want you to play a little, do just like you did with the rest of me and dance your pretty little fingers around her.  
...

BL: No need to apologize my love, just do it slooowly around it....~Huuum that's it~.  
BL: Try and feel when I'm reacting and ~oohh~, look for the right spots.  
BL: Not too rough, but just like the leggings make it just enough so we can both feel each other.  
...

BL: ~Aaaahh~ quick learner, I love it. Now I want you to get to oral portion of this exam and do most of what you were doing, but use your tongue to play with my clit.  
...

BL: ~Ooooh fuck, yep that place~  
...

BL: ~Ooohhh~ Ok, baby, baby please slooooooow dooown please ~huuum~  
...  
BL: *Ragged breath* Thanks, got too close there for a moment. Now, my love, before we go through with this, I want to say that..  
BL: This is your last chance of turning back, I know the things we've said and you can't imagine how overjoyed I am to know you love me back as much as I love you...But..  
BL: If we go through with this, even if I don't get pregnant at first, we will have to actually get married. Your face, your name, your family, all of those things will reach people that have their sole purpose to destroy me in any and every way.  
BL: I was trained and molded to handle all this and to bite back to leave a nasty and deadly mark..But you, my sweet little one, I..I can't bare to imagine this world ripping you apart, and all because you decided to love me.  
BL: *Sniffle* So if you wish to preserve all that and preserve yourself and quit now, I won't blame you or hate or anything.  
BL: *Sniffle* I'll just try and think of something else to sol-*Kiss*  
BL: *Kiss* *Kiss* *Kiss*  
...

BL: Th-That's your answer then? No turning back?  
...

BL: *Chuckle* Then prepare for your third and final lesson, how to make babies.  
...

BL: ~I know you understand the theory, we'll just get extremely practical now. Just stay still while I remove some unnecessary things from you.~

*Belt unbuckling* [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/belt-buckle-movement/]  
*Pants Removed* [https://www.zapsplat.com/music/clothing-fabric-cargo-shorts-short-handling-movement-1/]

BL: ~Oh, well well well. You did get the task of aiming to please *quite* seriously, didn't you?~  
BL: ~We're going to have so much fun.~  
BL: Now, thanks to our little fun, I just have to get on top of you, like this.  
...

BL: *Kiss* I can't resist those lips of yours when you're looking at me like that, just ready to be played with like an obedient toy. Do you naturally just let any gal lead you like this, ~huuum?~  
...

BL: Charmer, but that's correct. Only *I* can do this, only *I* can have this, only I can say I *own* all of *you.  
BL: And only *you* can have all of me. *Kiss*  
BL: Now, I just need to slowly move down an-  
BL: *Gasp* Ahh.  
...

BL: D-do'nt worry, I-I'm okay, it's just that..It's...been so long since my first time, I almost forgot how..  
BL: How ~good~ it felt, *kiss* to be with someone that I actually love. *Kiss* I can feel your heart too, racing just like mine.

BL: To fi-finally feel this pleasure, your warmth entangling with mine *Kiss*.  
BL: ~Oh yes, grab my ass~.  
BL: *Kiss* Is this what you imagined that day? Is this what your mind wandered off to when in the privacy room after seeing your ruthless boss display herself to you, trying on so many different kinds of bras and panties that no other man would lay his eyes on?

BL: ~Did you wrap your hand around your hard cock, move it up and down this same shaft that right now is exploring the inside of my wet pussy, and imagine the woman you've been serving for so long, now on her knees ready to serve *you*, wrap her lips and swallow your throbbing dick?~  
BL: Di-did you ache to feel these soft lips that innocently gave you orders day in and day out, kiss the base of your cock as I gagged and chocked with a mouthful?  
BL: ~Ahhhh~ O-o-or was it something else? After I've been nagging at you for things you had no control over, you just snapped and took me there on the spot, bending me over the table and taking your frustration out the only way you could and claiming this pussy as yours.

BL: No you didn't, be-because that's not-not you ~huuuum~.  
BL: That would be any other brute that has no place even near my presence.  
BL: You would want exactly what happened today, with me in charge as always, using and abusing this sweetly sculptured body of yours as my perfect toy.  
BL: *Kiss* *Kiss* Marking you with my lipstick and searing the feeling of my tight pussy wrapped around your cock so you can't live without this sensation anymore, just as *I* can't live without this delicious everything that you provide.  
BL: You'd probably even be okay with living chained to my bed so I can just come in after work and take what I want, wouldn't you?  
BL: *Moan and chuckle* Oh don't worry my dear, we'll certainly try that out some day. My sweet boy, mama's going to give you everything that she's been missing, so as your last errand for the day I only ask you one last thing.  
BL: *Kiss and then whispering* Cum as deep as you can and make me a mommy.

...

BL: *Ragged breath* Oh baby, that certainly was beyond amazing.  
...

BL: Good job? *Chuckle* You were excellent my love, better than anything I could've imagine....Thank you *Kiss*  
BL: So it's serious now...You, me, our family. I'm sure uncle Lucio will leave my in peace from now on, specially after my belly starts to grow.  
...

BL: *Light laugh* Yup, can you imagine? Me as a mother? One hand signing contracts while the other feeds our daughter or son?  
...

BL: *Kiss* I know, I know, we'll do this together. But still, a mother...At least..It will be with someone that I fully trust by my side.  
...

BL: *Light laugh* Three? You really are a family man aren't you? We'll talk about that later, but right now I...  
BL: I need you to pass me the remote, CSI time!  
BL: I love you <3

//  



End file.
